dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kur El (Earth S)
: As a result of being half Kryptonian and half New God, Kur Zod possesses a unique set of powers. * : Unlike full blooded Kryptoninans who simply absorb yellow sun radiation, Kur's New God DNA enhanced the energy absorption properties his kryptonian heritage thus, his body constantly absorbs ambient cosmic energy, the energy that makes up the universe, so his body is always charging no matter the place nor the time, he is also able to absorb and store virtually any kind of energy and/or radiation, this effectively makes him able to process a red sun's radiation which is normally detrimental to powered Kryptoninans. :* : Kur has show that he has conscious control over how much energy his body absorbs at one time, with this he can temporarily increase the amount of energy that is normally absorbed to unknown but presumably titanic levels increasing all of his abilities in direct proportion to the amount absorbed. Theoretically speaking there is no limit to the amount he can absorb, the only limit would be how much can he withstand the mental and physical strain. He has even shown cosmic scale reality alteration powers while supercharged. :* : The cosmic energy in his system interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of his strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 1,000,000 tons or more. Similar to full blooded Kryptonians strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force. At normal power levels, his strength stated to be at least 3 times greater than that of a full powered Kryptonian, his mixed heritage seems to the cause of this massive boost in strength. :* : He is able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He can match most other speedsters and in some cases even outright blitz them in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. ::* ::* :* : Kur's has unlimited stamina as his body is always absorbing energy replenishing his reserves. :* : The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body.needed A byproduct of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not. However his is superior in terms of sheer resilience. :* : Kryptonians are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. He can fly in space and is easily able to reach light speeds and beyond. :* : Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. :* : Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus.This umbrella ability includes the following: ::*'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. ::* This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ::*[[X-Ray Vision|'X-Ray Vision']]: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ::*[[Microscopic Vision|'Microscopic Vision']]: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ::* : Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. :* : Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs. :* : In the extreme event that Kur is hurt his body can swiftly and effectively heal any damaged tissue in mere seconds to hours depending on the severity of said wound. This also gives him an extremely evolved immune system, making him immune to all known earthly diseases. :* : Similarly to the New Gods who are functionally immortal, Kur is also immune to the ravages of time, and can easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. :* : He does not need to eat, sleep or breath. * / : He has ability to manipulate energy in almost any form, his energy manipulation abilities range from being able to absorb, convert and release various forms of energy. :* : He can generate light, heat, force, and electricity and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He can generate these blasts from any part of his body though he prefers the use of his hands and eyes. * : Kur considers himself as one of the strongest telepathic beings on the planet and in the universe. He is able to read the mind of any human with no difficulties. He can read a mind over great distances. His telepathic abilities extends to: :* :* : He can control the actions, thoughts and speech of humans just by thinking. In the scope of this ability, he can apparently, control and take over several individuals at once. :* : He may possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. :* :* :* :* : He can prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. :* : the ability to use the mental signature of a being to track it and detect lifeforms by their empathic as well as telepathic signatures. He can detect whether a being is intelligent and can communicate with it empathically if it does not have a communication driven frame of reference for normal telepathy to function with. He can also detect various states of mind from anywhere in the world. :* * : Projection of psychokinetic energy enables him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, create protective shields and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. :* : By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field also repel gases and energy based attacks. :* : Kur Zod can project burst of raw psionic energy bolts. He mostly projects the energy from his hands in a similar fashion to his energy blasts, but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere. :* : Using his telekinesis he's able to rip the fabric of space and time to create a portal that can lead to any place in the universe and even travel through time. :* : The result of using his telekinesis on an atomic and subatomic level, he can transmute and manipulate matter, and in extension atoms, at will; he can even create his own creatures out of nothing. He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. | Strength = At "normal" levels he is a least 3 times stronger than a fully powered adult kryptonian thus he is easily able to lift 100 tons, but if he combines his "supercharged" powers with his telekinetic abilities, he can increase his strength to potentially incalculable levels. He is considered as one of the universe's physically strongest beings. | Weaknesses = * : Unlike full blooded Kryptonians which are considerably weakened by the mere presence of kryptonite and could be killed by it, it only makes Kur Zod feels sick and when in the presence of large amounts of the material he may lose control of some of his powers however he cannot be killed from prolonged exposure. * : As with Kryptonite Kur Zod cannot be killed by Radion but does feel sick and may or may not lose control of his powers when in it's presence. * : Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. }} Category:Kryptonian Category:New Gods Category:Unique Physiology Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Invulnerability Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Immortals Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Reality Alteration Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Kryptonian/New God Hybrid Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Electro-Blast Category:Time Travel Category:Superman Category:God Category:Gods